Shade of Sunset
by EchoVictor
Summary: Love is not allowed to Jedi, but that does not mean they do not fall in love. A series of connected out-of-order vignettes and short moments between our favorite Padawan Kenobi and a nameless OC. ON HOLD for a short while.
1. I

Welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

She stared out at the landscape lost in thought. The planet Nae-aer is beautiful in all seasons, a temperate planet with meadows and forests to be seen from it's cliff side cities. Her quarters were just as beautiful as the planet they were built on. Currently the wall length retractable window was open, letting in the sweet breeze that carries the scent of the native flora that are in eternal bloom. She appears to be looking out at the horizon but her thoughts are elsewhere.

She breathes in and lets out a sigh as the man next to her shuffles awake from his short sleep. He sits up on his elbows and brushes a few soft fingers up her spine on her bare back. His touch is warm in comparison to the rich linen sheets.

"We shouldn't have done this" she speaks; her voice is soft as the wind and just as musical.

He lets himself fall onto his back.

"You…you regret this" his tone is uncertain and it does nothing to hide the slight hurt he feels from her statement.

She hadn't meant for her words to come off hurtful. She is no stranger to his misplaced feelings of inadequacy, though; she should have expected he would take her words that way.

She rolls over to look at him. The few remaining rays of late day sunlight were splayed across his face. To her, he is more beautiful than the gardens outside her room. She pulls herself up to lean over him and the sheets fall away from her. Her hair, filled with loose braids and flowers, creates a vale around them. She brushes his cheek with a thumb, taking in all his features before she meets his eyes.

"No. I find delight in every stolen moment I have with you, I could never regret it." She reaches down and touches his braid feeling every bead between her fingers, reminding him of whom he is, what he is. "But, we shouldn't have done this."


	2. II

Welcome again. This little short is more plot intensive than the previous one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy

* * *

Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about this mission. He doesn't know if it is just because there are many opportunities for things to go wrong, or if something _will_ go wrong.

He believes these feelings are from the force, and Master told him the force is always right. (Even if his Master does not heed his words half the time)

 _But what would I know? I am only a young Padawan learner._ Sometimes he is often conflicted between his Master's words of trusting the force explicitly and his Master's disregard of said feelings from the force.

He made a point to tell his Master of his feelings on the mission anyway. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

He thinks his words were disregarded.

The mission though, has many opportunities for bad things. They were going to the planet Nae-Aer. He read from his data-pad that the planet itself is said to be the most beautiful in the galaxy, with species of flowers that never stop blooming. The planet is a wealthy one because of the amount of flowers and plants they export. Most of the plant life is used in medicines and food so the galaxy has a constant need for their trade.

While economically the planet is flourishing, as of late there is much political unrest. Like most of the planets in the galaxy this planet has a elected a leader, in this case a Minister, and have a Senator, who appealed for Jedi intervention on behalf of their Minister.

It is not unusual by any means for there to be unrest. It is present at every given time. However, Nae-Aer is headed for civil war. The merchants whom own most of the farms and fields believe that there is no need for a Minister anymore, they believe that they should be in charge.

The Senator is telling them that things are getting violent.

"Oh, and this is my daughter." The Senator introduces them.

She turns to them and smiles.

Yes. Obi-Wan has a bad feeling about this.


	3. III

Welcome. Two in one day.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Ask me"

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

He grabbed her by the shoulders. His grip was tight but gentle. Force knows he could never be anything but gentle with her. He brushed her face softly and she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Ask me to stay and I will"

He knew what he was doing and he knew it was not kind.

Her eyes started to tear up and she took a shaky breath.

"I cant do that, you know I cant do that"

She would never ask him to stay and she knew he wouldn't even if she did, they both knew this, but it was a conversation that needed to be had. That they both _needed._

She wanted to cry, oh she wanted to cry very badly, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't make this harder than it needs to be. She loved him. She loved him very much, and she won't give that up. So how could she even consider asking him to give up what he truly loves? She does believe that he loves her, but he will always love one thing even more.

 _Whether he admits it or not._

 _This is the cruel truth._

She took another deep breath and let her body relax, composing herself. When she met his eyes again they were sad.

Understanding passed between them.

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she went to whisper into his ear, her nose brushing up against his cheek.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan Kenobi" and she fled the room.


	4. IV

Welcome. A short one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

He saw the senator's daughter standing in the rain while he was walking back to his assigned quarters. The rain was light but consistent, and she looked thoroughly soaked.

 _Just how long has she been standing out there?_

He took a step closer to her and called out to her.

She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

 _Maybe I should leave her be?_

His thoughts of what his master would say if he didn't prevent the senator's daughter from getting sick ran though his head.

He stepped even closer, staying under the archway and out of the rain. He called out her title again.

This time she responded softly.

"Pardon me?" He asked, this time stepping into the rain.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "My name. Please call me by my name."

He held her eyes few seconds. Nodding, he took off his cloak and put it over her shoulders.

"Only if you come back inside." Then, he too, smiled.


	5. V

Welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

She was seated in one of the beautiful fields weaving crowns out of the flowers. He noticed that all of the women on this planet seemed to wear flowers in their hair, on their clothing, on their shoes, they are present in all the rooms, the flowers were everywhere really.

 _"Why not show them off, what else are we to do with the ones that can not be used?"_ She had said once.

 _I cannot imagine what it would be like with allergies_

"Sometimes", she started "I wish I could just leave everything behind and go where I want to go and do what I want to do." She sighed.

"You have been to Coruscant?" He questioned.

"Yes, the majority of the standard year my father lives there. I go visit him sometimes." She laughed. It was like a chime in the wind. " I quite liked it at first but after awhile, well... It's very loud."

"Yes it its very different here." And it is very different here. Everything is quiet; usually the only sounds are the sounds of nature. The people here seemed to worship their planet. Always taking care of it, never truly disturbing it.

Even as Obi-Wan was speaking with her the mood was quiet, serene, and her voice never rose from just above a whisper.

Obi-Wan decided that this place is actually very similar to the Jedi Temple. He decides he likes the planet of Nae-Aer very much. Or maybe, it's the girl beside him that makes him appreciate this.


	6. VI

Welcome. It has been awhile, but since the last chapter I have officially become a college graduate.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

She smiles when she sees him, she always seems to. She doesn't know when it started. She didn't even know she did it until one of her handmaids pointed it out.

He is usually silent, she observes. His expressions carefully guarded, none show. Except for his eyes. His blue eyes are always a shade of expressive softness.

She finds she likes the shade and she is unsurprised she finds herself longing to see all the shades he has to offer.

.

She doesn't realize that that shade is the only ones she will ever see, because, that shade is reserved for her.

.

Only for her


	7. VII

Welcome. An extra prize for being patient with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

He notices her, though he wonders why he notices her specifically.

He notices the way she carries herself, carefree as if she has nothing to worry about. He notices how when everyone looks away her shoulders drop and she looks as if she is crushed under unseen weight.

He notices her eyes, how they look focused and interested, and then how the glimmer flicks out and they are faraway and somber.

Then he remembers that day she was standing out in the rain, staring at the sky looking as if she wishes the storm to swallow her whole.

He notices her smile, how with some it is genuine and with others it is less so.

He wonders if anyone else notices these things too.


	8. VIII

Welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

She laughed as she ran through one of the open hallways. She stops as she reaches the end taking a moment to decide left or right for her next direction. Her eyes are alight with mischief and joy as she struggles for breath.

She hears fast and quiet footsteps come up behind her and she lets out another laugh, choosing the right.

She does not, after all, want to lose this impromptu game of theirs.

Despite the day being only halfway through the cool sunlit walkways were all but abandoned. There is a meeting with the minister and some of the more predominant farmers; her father went along with them as well as the older Jedi. Leaving her and the younger one mostly to themselves.

She had not meant to approach him hours earlier, but on whim she went to see him even though she shouldn't have.

One thing led to another and before she knew it they were running through the halls playing a game of tag.

She had not done this since she was a child and she knew it was less than appropriate, but she didn't care…and neither did he judging by his equally playful eyes.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist, in her surprise another peal of laughter left her as he spun her around to face him. His smile was just as big and bright as hers.

"I caught you."


	9. IX

Welcome. I apologize for my late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Enjoy.

* * *

Obi-Wan settled down to meditate in a cool grassy spot next to a glittering late. His emotions were a little off. Negotiations were not going well with the farmers. They really did think that a Minister was no longer needed. They had a plan to set up a whole new government. The plans they brought forth weren't terrible but they held potential for things to go very wrong, not to mention it did not benefit the smaller farmers at all; the opposite in his opinion.

He believes his master is disappointed in him. He knows his master expects him to participate in the discussions more, though he was unsure of what to suggest. He had some thoughts but he was uncertain how the different parties would take them. The debates are already heated and he didn't want to make things worse by upsetting anyone.

Releasing those last few thoughts of uncertainty he allowed himself to fall into proper meditation.

When his eyes opened again he wasn't sure how much time has passed. A quick look up and seeing the setting sun gave him his answer. He startled slightly when he noticed someone next to him.

It was her.

She was laying just a foot or two away from him. She appeared to be lost in her own world. She was fiddling with a flower stem, though she was paying no real attention to it. Her eyes were slightly vacant as she started up into the darkening sky.

He cleared his throat.

"Hello there"

She startled much like he did minutes ago. Her eyes blinked back into focus as she turned to him.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't disturb you?" Her eyes met his.

"You didn't" He smiled in assurance.

"I saw you sitting out here and I couldn't help myself," she smiled back "everything seemed so at peace that I wanted to join as well" her smile turned shy.

 _That is new,_ he thought. He had never seen her shy. Reserved, yes, but never shy,

He smiled again. He felt a little spark inside of him as he learned another small side of her.


End file.
